Amagiri
Amagiri is a Contractor and member of the organisation Evening Primrose. Appearance Amagiri is a stocky man with medium length red hair. His left eye is always partly or completely closed.The Black Contractor, Episode 20 After being burnt by Mai Kashiwagi in the attack on the Saturn Ring, Amagiri has burn marks across his face and head and is bald. He also wears an eye-patch following this incident.Gaiden 03 Personality Amagiri is a man of few words, who constantly shows utmost loyalty to Amber and her cause. He interacts little with other members of EPR, but, in his brief time with Maki, it is shown that he understands and possibly frowns upon his jealousy of Hei and his possessive nature. He states that he fought with Amber so that Contractors would not go extinct and does not approve of the notion that they could stand above humans and rule them.Gaiden, Episdoe 3 Abilities Concussive Blasts: Ability to project concussive blasts from his palms. The technique is especially useful for mid to long range attacks. :Obeisance: His Obeisance is the consumption of boiled eggs, which he frequently prepares beforehand and carries with him. Part in the Story The Black Contractor try to recruit November 11 to EPR.]] Amagiri is tasked with minding Maki while Amber goes in search of Hei. He accompanies Maki as they bomb several intelligence agency offices in Tokyo and is present when November 11 is beaten by Maki.The Black Contractor, Episode 15 They take him back to their hideout and Amagiri attempts to recruit him to EPR. However, he refuses just as the police raid the building. He and Maki escape thanks to the later's ability and he tells Maki to head to a meeting point while he returns to Amber, saying that it is an order directly from Amber. He then goes to Amber and is present when Hei arrives. When Hei attempts to use his ability and Misaki Kirihara arrives waving a gun, Amagiri warns Amber to get out of the way and prepares to use his ability. However, Amber freezes time before he can and then unfreezes him, allowing them to escape. Amagiri notes that Maki did not return to the main group, and Amber says that he will not be coming.The Black Contractor, Episode 16 .]] Amagiri later visits The Fraternal Order of the Holy Gate, a religious order secretly gathering Dolls for EPR. After complaining that there are not enough Dolls, he foils Shihoko Kishida's and Hei's attempt to assassinate Alma and captures Shihoko. When Hei makes a second attempt to kill Alma, Amagiri fights Hei himself. The two pause mid-fight, and Amagiri attempts to persuade him to join EPR, making note of Amber talking highly of him. Hei vehemently refuses, and as the fight resumes, but Hei pauses again, being telepathically contacted by Alma. Amagiri lets him pass, and, upon being questioned by another member of Amber's army, states that the loss of the Prophet is unimportant as long as they have their Dolls elsewhere.The Black Contractor, Episodes 19-20 and Amagiri at the Saturn Ring.]] He is with Amber when she briefs her small army of Contractors and smashes the Meteor Fragment to give a piece to each of them.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 He is then teleported to the Saturn Ring particle accelerator by Brita, which he attempts to destroy. However, another Contractor, Mai Kashiwagi, stops him by burning the pair alive before they can react. However, Amber rewinds time, and Amagiri notices this by looking at the burnt egg in his pocket. Anticipating Mai's attack, he shoots her with a concussive blast and damages the accelerator with several more. Mai recovers and sets Amagiri on fire once again.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 Gaiden discuss Yin's awakening.]] Amagiri survives, albeit with all his hair burnt off and sporting an eye-patch. Along with a group of surviving EPR Contractors, he sets up a haven for Contractors in the jungle. He rescues Qin, Yin and Hei from Xiao Jie and her brothers, and takes them to EPR's haven. There he discusses the situation with Hei and later listens to Xi-Qi talking about allowing Yin's advanced evolution to continue. He disapproves of Xi-Qi's idea of allowing this to happen. He later goes in search of Hei, only to realise that Xi-Qi has used his ability to trick him in to going in to the jungle. He rushes after him, but is caught up in the death of the EPR Contractors caused by Yin as she continues to awaken.Gaiden, Episode 4 Appearances Gallery Amagiri.PNG|Amagiri Amagiri (burnt) from Gaiden.png|Amagiri's burnt face. Amagiri's Power.PNG|Amagiri's Concussive Blast ability. S1E16 Maki, Amagiri try to recruit November 11.jpg|Amagiri and Maki try to recruit November 11 to EPR. S1E19 Amagiri catches Shihoko Kishida.png|Amagiri captures Shihoko Kishida. S1E20 Amagiri and Rubber band EPR Contractor.png|Amagiri with a fellow EPR Contractor. S1E24 Amagiri and Brita at Saturn Ring.png|Brita and Amagiri at the Saturn Ring. S2G3 Amagiri, Xi-Qi and the Dog.jpg|Amagiri, Xi-Qi and the Dog discuss Yin's awakening. References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters